


It's All For The Show

by yaoihandschan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Animated Series, DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Felching, Feminization, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Micropenis, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian can't always keep it together when it comes to Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All For The Show

**Author's Note:**

> more self-serving nsfw stuff.

Alvin is currently sitting in Matches’ lap, ignoring Matches’ boring conversation, and doing his level best to not meet the eyes of the man seated directly in front of him. He’s pretty sure the guy is fucking growling like a dog. Matches made him put on this fucking dress and makeup and pretend like he’s some kinda dame, and he ain't gonna to let this punk ruin Matches’ deal.

“Matches,” he murmurs into his ear.

Matches turns his attention from his business partner to Alvin, “What is it sugar, can’t you see I’m busy talkin’ shop?”

Alvin gives him a hungry look, feeling disgusting with this shit smeared on his face, “I miss your touch, Matches. Wanna feel good,” he says, loudly enough for the business partner to hear, as he bites at Matches’ ear.

Matches leers at him as he slides his hand underneath Alvin’s dress to rest on his inner thigh. Alvin feels the man staring at him tense, “Pretty little girl, lonely without ol’ Matches’ attention, huh?”

The man, Alvin can’t remember his name for the life of him, stands abruptly and exists the warehouse.

Alvin nods his head as he spreads his legs slightly, “Wanna go home and play, Matches.”

Matches turn his attention back to his business partner and shifts the toothpick in his mouth, “Well, as you can see, Allie here needs my attention, so if you’ll excuse me, we can continue this conversation at a later date.”

Before the business partner can protest, Matches is standing with Alvin in tow towards the door. Waiting outside in the driver’s seat of the car they'd arrived in is the man who was sitting in front of him

 _So he was the driver_ , Alvin thinks uninterestedly.

Matches opens the door for Alvin and slaps his ass as he climbs in. Alvin fights the urge to dig the man’s eyes out as Matches sneers at him.

***

Tim lets out a sigh of relief when they pull into the Cave, climbing out before they even reach a full stop. When he hears the driver’s side door open, Tim spins to face Damian.

“What is your problem!? You risked blowing our cover!”

Damian’s face seems to have a conniption, “If you had not been all over father –”

“What the hell did you expect Damian! I was supposed to be his girl! I had to distract the guy from the fact that you were fucking _growling_! This is why he doesn’t trust you to go undercover with me!”

Bruce places a hand on Tim’s shoulder, stopping his rant. When Tim turns to face him, the fake mustache almost causes Tim to laugh with how out of place it looks with Matches’ shades gone.

“I think that’s enough for tonight, we’re all tired, we’ll debrief tomorrow. Dismissed.”

***

Up in his bedroom, Tim removes his makeup in the bathroom. After washing his face he heads back to his bedroom and stops in his tracks when he sees Damian seated on his bed.

Damian had outgrown Tim when he’d reached the age of 16, and seemed to just keep growing. Now, at the age of 20, he’s almost as tall as his father, practically a carbon copy of him, except for his brown skin and the greenish color of his eyes.

“Dami-” Tim starts before Damian cuts him off with a hard look.

“Come,” Tim feels his feet moving without his permission. When he reaches the foot of the bed where Damian is seated he reaches out to wrap his arms around Tim’s midsection. He rests his forehead on Tim’s stomach and nuzzles it slightly.

“My naughty girl,” he mumbles against Tim’s dress.

Tim shivers at the sound of Damian’s voice and wraps his arms around Damian’s neck. Damian pulls Tim until he’s seated with his legs on either side of Damian’s hips. He runs his fingers up Tim’s face until he reaches his hairline and pushes his wig off.

“Looked so beautiful in your dress tonight,” Damian whispers as he presses a kiss to Tim’s collarbone. Damian runs his fingers through Tim’s now free hair, griping it and pulling him head back to reveal more of his neck. Damian bites at Tim’s Adam’s apple and Tim feels his cock twitch.

“But you know I’m going to have to punish you,” Damian whispers as he pulls hard on Tim’s hair. Tim cries out and grips Damian’s shirt tightly.

“Daddy…” he moans when Damian releases the grip on his hair.

He meets Damian’s hard eyes, “Strip for me, pretty girl.”

Damian reaches behind Tim to slide the zipper of his dress down. Tim slowly slides the sleeves of the dress off his shoulders. He unhooks the bra that gives him the illusion of breasts and tosses it to the other side of the room. He slides the dress down to reveal his pink nipples, already hard from his arousal, and he sees a flash of hunger behind Damian’s eyes. He guides Damian’s head towards his chest and Damian eagerly takes Tim’s nipple into his mouth.

Tim’s back arches and he pushes his chest closer to Damian’s mouth. Damian pulls away slowly, “Continue,” he says, still staring hungrily at his chest.

Tim climbs off of Damian’s lap to continue to slowly slip his dress down his body. When Tim reaches to slip his panties off, Damian grips his wrists, “Leave them on.”

Tim nods and begins to move to sit on Damian’s lap again, only to be stopped by Damian’s hands on his hips, “You’re to be punished for tonight’s actions.”

Tim frowns indignantly, “I had no choice-”

Damian tightens his grip on Tim’s hips to stop his sentence, “I did not ask for excuses.”

Damian releases his hips and gives him an expectant look. Tim lays down across Damian’s lap, hips pressed into one of Damian’s thighs. He rubs lightly over Tim’s ass cheeks, “Count for me like a good girl, Fine One,” and then he brings his hand down.

Tim cries out and grips the sheets, “O-One, thank you, Daddy…”

Damian brings his hand down hard twice in a row, “Two! Three! Th-thank you Daddy…”

Tim is crying and his voice hoarse by the time Damian brings his hand down the twentieth time, “Twenty…Oh God, thank you, Daddy.”

Somewhere around the thirteenth or fourteenth hit, Tim had started to grind his hips against Damian’s unforgiving thigh. Damian leans over Tim’s body and whispers into his ear, “I can feel you’re hard, my naughty girl.”

Tim makes a choked off sound and grinds his hips faster. Damian begins to knead at Tim’s ass, “You were such a good girl, do you want your reward?”

Tim nods his head so quickly he gets dizzy, “please,” is all he’s able to croak out.

Damian runs his hand along the back of Tim’s thigh, “What would you like most, My Own? My cock, or my mouth?”

Tim shivers at the combination of the touch and the sultry voice. “T-Tongue, I want your tongue Daddy.”

Damian urges Tim off his lap to move further up the bed. Tim waits impatiently at the end of the bed as Damian studies him. “Off,” is all Damian says before he’s lying back onto the bed with his head resting on a pillow.

Tim struggles out of the lace panties and scrambles to sit atop Damian’s chest with his knees on either side of his body. Damian smirks at the site of Tim’s cock, “So wet, baby girl.”

Tim shivers at the feeling of Damian’s breath over his sensitive head. Damian brings his hand to Tim’s small cock, only needing to stroke with three fingers and his thumb, “No wonder father always asks you to play his women, your cock is so small that even if you got hard, you wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Tim’s hips thrust unbidden into Damian’s hold, excited by the humiliation, “I-I.”

Tim struggles to speak as Damian brings his other hand up to tease at his hole, “But that is alright, Beloved, as we both know, it is not through your cock that you receive most your pleasure.”

Tim blushes as he watches pre-cum drip from his cock onto Damian’s chest, “Come, Fine One, and receive your reward.”

Tim feels unbalanced as he crawls on his knees up Damian’s chest, but Damian’s hands move to his hips to guide him over his face. Damian tilts his head to lick lightly around his entrance. Damian wets around his rim thoroughly, causing Tim’s anus to clench around nothing. Tim whimpers and wriggles at the empty feeling inside him. Damian must realize Tim is reaching his limit because Damian spreads his tongue wide to lick over his hole, causing Tim to grip tightly at Damian’s hair.

“Daddy,” he whines as Damian guides his hips lower, pressing his hole tighter to his face.

As Damian points his tongue to enter his hole, the wet glide of Damian’s tongue inside of him causes him to feel as though his control slipping. Tim dully remembers the first time Damian had done this to him, he’d feared he’d smother Damian with his weight. When Damian had assured him he wouldn’t allow that happen, Tim had given fully into his pleasure, riding Damian’s face until he’d come three times like Damian had asked of him. Damian begins to hum with his tongue as deep as possible inside him, causing vibrations inside and outside of Tim’s rim.

Tim screams and arches his back, “Daddy!”

Tim removes his hands from Damian’s hair to place them on Damian’s chest. The angle change allows Tim to grind his hips back against Damian’s face, getting his tongue fractionally deeper. Tim digs his nails sharply into Damian’s chest as he spreads his tongue inside Tim.

Tim moans with every breath that leaves his lungs, “F-Feels so good when you eat me out Daddy…Lick my cl-clit, please.”

He feels Damian smirk against his rim before removing his tongue. Tim takes his hands off of Damian’s chest to lean forward again so Damian can reach his cock. Tim grips the sheets next to Damian’s head and moans loudly as he feels Damian wrap his lips around the head of his cock and suck him. Tim doesn’t have to worry about choking Damian because his cock barely reaches his throat so when Damian’s hands grip Tim’s ass and urge him to thrust, Tim has no will to resist. He begins thrusting into Damian’s mouth, his balls hitting Damian’s chin. The pleasurable burn of Damian’s stubble against his balls only serves to excite Tim more. As Tim thrusts faster he feels Damian’s finger slip between his cheeks. Tim’s orgasm hits him by surprise when Damian slips his finger in and presses against his prostate.

“Daddy!” he cries out and he humps his dick into Damian’s mouth as he comes.

The rhythmic feeling of Damian swallowing his semen seems to drag out his orgasm and causes him to scream. Damian continues to suck Tim long after he’s finished coming and Tim begins to whimper. Damian slowly removes his finger from inside Tim and releases him from his mouth. Tim sighs with satisfaction and slips off of Damian’s face to lay out on the bed next to him.

When Damian turns to wrap his arms around Tim, he turns onto his back and pulls Damian atop him. Tim wraps his legs around Damian’s waist and pressing his feet into his ass, urging Damian to thrust against him.

“Timothy,” Damian begins to protest.

Tim silences him with a kiss, when he pulls back he murmurs, “Please, Daddy.”

And that’s all it takes for Damian to reach down to unzip his jeans and pull his cock through the slit of his boxers. Damian presses the wet tip of his dick against Tim’s hole, which causes Tim’s dick to give an interested twitch. Damian thrusts against Tim’s rim a few times, driven by Tim’s panting moans. Damian captures Tim’s lips in a kiss as he begins to thrust between Tim’s cheeks. Damian lifts up onto his knees to reach behind Tim to grip a cheek in each hand and press them together to hold his cock. Tim moans into Damian’s mouth as each thrust causes friction against his rim.

Damian pulls back from the kiss to look at Tim’s face. Tim watches him with a rapt expression and his mouth wide, letting out each sound Damian forces out of him. Damian thrusts faster until he feels pressure begin to build in his hips. Tim must notice he’s close because he whispers, “Inside me.”

Damian quickly releases his hold on Tim’s ass to grip his cock and force the head inside of Tim’s hole, loose from Damian’s tongue. Damian lets out a grunt as he comes and Tim moans contently as he feels Damian wet his insides with his cum. As Damian moves to pull out, Tim unwraps his legs from his waist. Before any of his cum can spill out, Damian is on his stomach between Tim’s legs, shoving his tongue inside him to lick out his semen. Tim grips at Damian’s hair, but instead of pushing him away he draws Damian’s head closer to him as he grinds back against his face.

Damian sucks at his rim and curls his tongue inside to get all of his cum out. When he’s sure he’s collected it all, he presses his lips to Tim’s and Tim eagerly opens his mouth for Damian’s seed. As Damian feeds Tim his semen he slips a finger into Tim’s hole. Damian pulls back to allow Tim to breathe as he fingers him. Tim’s moans are wet and he clutches weakly at Damian’s wrist, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer, just holding. Tim is whimpering something and Damian isn’t sure whether it’s his name, ‘Daddy’, or both. When Damian presses on his prostate with his finger as well as his perineum with his thumb, Tim shouts as cum dribbles out of his soft penis

Damian’s quick to pull his finger out as he leans down to lick Tim’s stomach clean. Once he’s satisfied that Tim is clean, he wraps him up in his arms and pulls the comforter over them both. They’re soon asleep, wrapped up in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as yaoihands-san.  
> kudos and comments are welcomed  
> as is constructive criticism.


End file.
